Remembrance
by Cheska
Summary: Complete. A oneshot fic involving Usagi and Duo. Edited July 2007.


Title: Remembrance

Author: Cheska

Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Man, do I always have to insert this in to every story I have on? Gah! How miserable is this?! It just puts me in a depressing mood at the reminder that I can't afford two of my favorite shows!

Sigh.

I don't own Sailor Moon and I don't own the Gundam Wing.

Note: This is a one-shot fanfic that I wrote to get over a writer's block for the Curse of Immortality sequel. Hope that you like it!

Edited: July 2007

"""""""""""""""""  
How long was it?

How long has it been since that fateful event occurred? It was from that incident that everything changed – from our meeting all the way to the present.

I don't know how long it has been, but I do know this - ever since we have met...my life, my destiny, and my present self has altered.

It is all because of you, you who have shown me the way.

"""""""""""""""""  
Pant. Pant.

"Why have the Gods forsaken me?! I'm late again!! Grr...Stupid alarm clock; stupid Luna not waking me up! I'm sooo going to kill that cat when I get home!"

A blond haired, blue eyed girl ran down the long, winding street, her long mane of hair trailing behind her and her whole figure darting down the street as she ran as if the world depended on it.

"Ah, look out!!" the blond screamed, running head long into a figure in front of her.

Two figures fell down like a heap on the granite. The two groaned aloud.

Realizing the time, the blond bolted upright and picked up her books and her bag, leaving the piece of toast on the dirty floor. She let out a helpful hand, her feet already beginning to run as she eagerly tried to be courteous while trying not to be late.

"I'm so, so sorry! I'm late for school..."the girl apologized hastily as the person took up the offer of kindness and placed its hand on hers.

Pulling the tall stranger upright, the blond offered a bright smile that made the person smile as well.

"My name is Usagi Tsukino," Usagi greeted the person.

"Duo Maxwell...wait, did you just say Usagi?" Duo shook her hand and at the realization of the name, his cobalt blue eyes seemed to brighten up.

"Yes, I did...look, sorry! But I gotta go!" Usagi nodded but then hurriedly took off down the street.

"Usagi. Usagi Tsukino…" Duo repeated the name under his breath as he dusted his clothes off from the impact and continued on down the street, still shaking his  
head at the name.

"Who was that guy? He sounds as if he knows me!" Usagi spoke up but shook her head once she heard the bell toll just when she turned to face the tall education facility known as Juuban High.

"Oh no!!" Usagi shouted in a whiny voice when the gates closed in front of her, locking  
her out of the school before she could get in.

Slumping down to the floor, she cried at her failure for coming to class on time.

"Mom and Dad and the others are sooo...going to kill me for this." Usagi wailed.

"That's for sure," a deep voice agreed from behind her.

Hearing that familiar tone of voice, Usagi felt the urge to cry from being found out. Taking a deep breath, she faced her opponent. Midnight black hair and deep ocean  
blue eyes regarded her as she seethed in front of him, but before she could do anything she instantly calmed down and launched herself into his arms. He was shocked at first, but he instinctively wrapped his arms around her waist and embraced his beloved, a smile on his face.

"Awww Mamo-chan! I'm glad you're here!" Usagi grinned at seeing him.

"Usako, as much as I'm happy to see you, shouldn't you be finding a way to get inside?" Mamoru insisted.

"I know, I know, but they usually don't let me in until noon. That's not for a long while yet…" Usagi shook her head as she put some space between them.

"I better get going, or I'll be late," Mamoru picked up the book he dropped when Usagi launched herself onto him. And then after a hasty good-bye, he left the blond alone once more.

(He's been getting more distant lately. Doesn't destiny mean anything to you anymore, Mamo-chan?) Usagi wondered as she sadly gazed after the man she believes to love.

Switching her gaze, Usagi's crystalline blue eyes observed the building before her and noticed a figure standing on the rooftop. Narrowing her eyes, the blond noticed it was a man with long brown hair. Despite the distance between them, both figures kept their eyes trained on one another. That is, until the man cut off their eye-contact and seemingly disappeared from the site.

"Strange man, I wonder who he is..." Usagi whispered to herself.

Instead of going after the figure, she snuck inside and went to the principal's office. And just then a shout erupted from within the doors of the man's office. Warning washed over her body and her eyes glinted with battle. Running up to the front of the door, the only thought within Usagi's head was: I hope I'm not too late.

Banging on the doorway, Usagi shouted for the person to open, but no answer came.

Stepping back, Usagi started to kick at the wooden door, but only managed to crack the thing. Frustrated with herself, she began to think that enough was enough and narrowed her eyes.

"Moon Cosmic Power!!" Usagi shouted out, light engulfing her slim body.

Finally finished with her transformation, Usagi kicked the door down with her 'Moon Kick' and looked inside.

A hideous monster was in front of a pale man, 8 feet tall with claws that could rip apart any furniture that it faces. And as the monster looked at Sailor Moon, amusement and a need carnal desire glinted in its eyes.

"So the Sailor Senshi has come to face me at last, has she?" the monster smirked, licking its lips at the thought of battle.

"Give up now or face Moon dust, pal!" Sailor Moon commanded.

"I think not," the monster shook its maroon head at her request.

Instead of cooperation, the monster attacked, stretching its claws out and towards her at an exuberant speed. Sailor Moon jumped out of harms way followed by a triple spin towards the monster followed by a forceful blow, making the monster wince in pain. Just as the monster was in a state of shock from the blow, Sailor Moon whirled her rod, saying the necessary incantation that would soon seal the monster's face.

With a last cry, the monster shouted out its frustration of loss and vanished into the light of the rod commanded by the legendary fighter: Sailor Moon.

Seeing the monster defeated, Sailor Moon ran to the unconscious man and was relieved when she found him to still be alive. And when the man released a groan, the fighter took it as her cute to leave, and turned to the open window.

She hopped out just in time as the man blinked his eyes open, only to catch a glimpse of the warrior as she ran off into the trees.

"Sailor Moon..."the man whispered in awe before passing out once again.

"""""""""""""  
"Guess I'll just cut school today..." sighed Usagi as she leaned against the tree that she took refuge in.

"Cutting school, Usagi?" a humorous voice inquired from her side.

Turning her head, she recognized the boy as the one whom she ran into this morning.

"Duo Maxwell, right?" Usagi recalled in remembrance.

"Nice to know that you remember me..."Duo chuckled.

"So Duo, don't you have school today?" Usagi questioned.

"Uhh...yeah, but I got excused today by my...guardian..." Duo hesitated, as he tried to make something up.

"Oh, lucky you." Usagi nodded slowly.

"Uhhmm, Usagi?" Duo suddenly spoke up.

"Yeah?" Usagi regarded the brown haired boy.

"Are you adopted?" Duo suddenly asked.

The words hit her like a wave in a storm. The very word that she avoided for so many years, something she had kept secret even from her friends and her boyfriend. Ever since she can remember, she's been an orphan.

"Yes, I am. My parents, my real parents were taken away from me..." Usagi murmured dully.

"I'm sorry..." Duo felt regret the moment he brought up the painful subject of losing one's parents.

"It's okay; it's been years since that happened." Usagi strained a smile.

"Hey, Usagi, why don't I take you somewhere?" Duo brought up.

"Uhm, sure Duo..." Usagi slowly agreed as she jumped off the branch, and joined Duo down on the ground.

(Maybe she can remember…)Duo hopefully noted as the two walked away from the school.

"""""""""""""  
A playground stood before them, but it was barren and silent. The sounds of the swings creaked and moaned as the wind gently swayed by it, pushing the object a little ways north.

"It's so empty." Usagi softly spoke up after a heavy silence.

The blond teenager carefully walked forward and observed the playground, taking note of every little detail before a frown came on her face.

"It seems...familiar, but I can't remember from where." Usagi softly uttered.

Duo didn't say anything, afraid that if he did, she may not remember.

(Please remember. Why can't you remember what you have lost? What made it end up this way?) Duo wondered and pleaded as he gazed at the girl in front of him.

After awhile, Usagi strolled over to the slide and climbed up, looking at the site from a higher perspective before she slid down. Getting up a small smile spread itself onto her lips and she sat on a swing, enjoying the feel of almost being able to fly without the aid  
of wings or any supernatural powers.

"At least here, I can be free from any burdens. Free from any chains that hold me to my destiny..."Usagi figured, enjoying herself.

"You can come here anytime. It's been awhile since this place was used by anyone. I come here sometimes to just reminisce my childhood," Duo quietly told her.

"Why won't any other kids come here, Duo?" Usagi questioned as she stopped swinging.

"It was a long time ago..." Duo waved it away and straightened up from leaning on the bars of the swings.

"Wait! Duo..." Usagi hastily called out to him before he left.

Stopping, Duo glanced back at her. Usagi's eyes shone with an urge to say something, but she couldn't come up with any words to say. She bit her lip lightly, her eyes glittering with determination.

"Yes?" Duo's eyes sparkled with hope.

"Don't leave, please..." Usagi pleaded gently, still sitting on the swing.

"Why not?"Duo shot back playfully.

"Who's going to help push me in the swing?" Usagi's eyes danced in merriment.

Chuckling, Duo shook his head, his braid swinging as well. The indigo blue eyed boy strolled back and went behind Usagi - and so for the rest of the morning, the two spent their time at the park, simply enjoying each other's company.

It was around noon and the two still stayed around the barren patch of land that held children's playground. The two just sat around a nearby small bench and stared at the place - neither one saying anything.

"For as long as I can remember, I've always been an orphan..." Duo imparted to the silent blond and blue eyed girl.

"You were an orphan?"

"Yeah," Duo sighed, "I don't know who my parents were, and I was never adopted. I spent my life in the orphanage - it was called the Maxwell Church, I took up Father Maxwell's last name as mine when he died. He gave me this cross..."

At this, he pointed to the cross dangling around his neck.

Serena smiled sincerely.

"Sometimes, the Sister and Father Maxwell would take me places out of kindness. Because of that, the kids and I never really got along, but I stayed cheerful and playful..." Duo continued, but then his eyes momentarily dulled as he suddenly remembered something from his past.

Serena didn't know what to say to Duo, unlike him, she got adopted. And for that she felt slightly guilty.

"I don't remember much, I just recall only glimpses of my past life. Before I was adopted, I was a loner…" Usagi trailed off, glancing at Duo.

But as she stared at the long-haired boy, a faint image slowly began to materialize in her head.

(It couldn't be..)Usagi berated herself in disbelief.

"""""" Flashback """"""  
A crying little girl sat in front of a burnt down building. Everything she held dear was now loss in that wreckage.

"You're crying..."a small boy with slightly long brown hair tied in a braid came up to her.

"Leave me alone." sobbed the little girl as she harshly spoke to him.

"I can't, you're alone now." the small boy shook his head.

"Why would you care?" the little girl harshly interrogated him.

"You're alone like me." the small boy simply answered.

"You lost your parents too?" the little girl warily asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Yeah."

"Where do I go now?" the little girl asked, sadness overcoming her senses.

"You can go with me to the orphanage." the small boy offered.

"Orphanage?" the little girl squeaked, afraid.

Coming closer, the boy held out his hand to her.

"Don't worry, I'll be there! You're not alone," the small boy comforted her as she took his hand and he helped her up.

"My name is...Usagi; what's yours?" Usagi greeted, a bright smile coming to her face at the prospect of a new friend.

"Name's Duo..." the small boy answered, smiling back as he began to lead her to her new home.

"Duo, I'm sure we'll become the best of friends!" Usagi cheered up and ran  
to catch up to the braided boy.

"""""" End Flashback """""

"Duo..."Usagi softly mimicked the name she remembered.

"Yeah?" Duo turned his head at hearing his name.

"Duo...when you were little, did you find a small girl a bit younger than you?" Usagi hesitantly asked.

A smile broke out on his face as he recalled the event and grinned.

"Yeah, I found a crying girl in front of the ruins of a newly demolished building of Colony L2. She had an odd hairstyle and wore PJs to boot. Poor thing had nowhere to go, so I helped her out, why do you ask?" Duo recalled.

"Do you remember her name?" Usagi inquired, ignoring the part about his description of herself.

"Yeah, it was..." Duo paused, pretending that he couldn't remember.

A frown came up to Usagi's face, and she tapped her foot as she waited.

"I know you remember!" Usagi growled out at last, smacking Duo on the shoulder when his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"I see you retained your memories, Usa!" Duo grinned.

"Why'd you wait so long?! You could've just reminded me on who you were!" Usagi  
accused him.

"You didn't remember me, I couldn't force you..."Duo shook his head.

"Where were you all these years? You never called or wrote or even visited, ever since..."Usagi trailed off, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I really couldn't, and anyways you had a family now. With new friends to boot! I saw you, you are happy. You didn't need me...so, I just left..." Duo revealed.

"But I did. No, I do need you!" Usagi cried out.

"You have friends, a family, and a boyfriend. Everything a girl could ask for..."

"I need you…"Usagi slowly said to him, staring at Duo's blue eyes which were now serious.

"Usa, do you recall that time in the past?" Duo tilted her chin up to have better access to her shining eyes.

"Yes, I do..."Usagi hollowly said.

"""""""" Flashback """"""  
"Duo, do you think I'll ever have a family?" Usagi asked him as they sat side by side staring at the wreckage where he found her.

"Sure thing Usagi. But for now, I'll be your family and everything. Okay?" Duo said to her.

"You'll be my family, really?" Usagi's eyes shined with happiness and hope.

"Yeah, just until you have your own - with a boyfriend and everything!" Duo told her.

Usagi nodded her head, content with his words and hugged him.

"Until I have my own..." Usagi repeated.

""""" End Flashback """"  
"Now you have all of that, so I left. So you can live out your life the way you wanted it to..." Duo pushed back his bangs and turned away from her.

"Duo, how about you? What happened to you after all these years?" Usagi quietly asked him.

"Heheh...you don't know?" Duo turned back to her, a small glint of his mischievous eyes shining at her.

"No, what?" Usagi cocked her head to the side, awaiting his answer.

"The war a few months back with Operation Meteor," Duo hinted.

"The television...the news...the boy captured. Duo it was you?! Pilot of Gundam Deathscythe! 02!" Usagi recalled bewilderment coming to her face.

"Yup, that's me! Shocking isn't it?" Duo laughed heartily.

"You were in the war, I guess both of us faced challenging and surprising things in our lives," Usagi sighed and shook her head.

"What do you mean?" Duo's eyes hardened.

"Oh, nothing" Usagi evasively said.

"Tell me," Duo pressed but Usagi shook her head 'no'.

After several tries, Usagi finally succumbed to Duo's wishes and pushed herself against the back of the bench and stared up at the blue sky.

"It's just that ever since I turned 14, my life has been hectic. New responsibilities, new friends, and new relationships – with Mamoru coming into my life. They expect so much from me and I want try to push myself into becoming the best, but…why won't they just let me do things my way? I can't escape from it, and I never will..."Usagi spoke softly, her voice almost breaking from the sheer amount of emotion that she showed.

Duo leaned over and hugged her. After so many years of being apart they were finally reunited. The trusting pilot soothed her and whispered comforting words to the blonde's ear. Until finally, she relaxed and parted from his warmth.

"You see...I'm also a fighter for the good," Usagi informed him.

"A fighter?!" Duo choked out, his eyes bulging in disbelief.

"Yes, but not in the way you may think." Usagi added.

"Then in what way?!" Duo demanded.

"I'm…well…"Usagi tried to find a way to answer him without revealing herself.

"We can always be honest to each other in the past, Usa. I've been honest to you, haven't I?" Duo reminded her, "I can always keep secrets. You know that I never tell a lie."

"That is true. Alright, I'm...I'm...Sailor Moon," Usagi relented, bowing her head once her identity was revealed.

"Good one, Usa!" Duo laughed, believing her to be joking.

"Really Duo! I am!" Usagi pouted and took out her locket and showed it to him.

Duo stopped laughing when he realized that Usagi wasn't laughing along with him and holding out a broach.

"You're not kidding..."Duo whispered out and shook his head at the news.

Putting away the locket, Usagi sighed.

"It's not easy, is it? How are your comrades treating you?"

"It's okay. I bug them nearly all day just to annoy them, but hey, I'm trying to lighten them up. It can't always be about missions and being serious, right?" Duo shrugged.

"Yeah, but sometimes they push me so hard. At times I just want to give up. But I know that I can't. If I do, it would be at the cost of so many lives..." Usagi sighed.

"Are you happy?" Duo asked.

"I...I don't know, I think I am..." Usagi couldn't really answer the question.

Suddenly a ring erupted, and both reached for their sources of communication devices.

Duo got out a cell phone, while Usagi took out her wrist watch. Duo got up and moved  
a few feet away while Usagi pressed a button on her watch.

"Moon, where are you? We have a meeting in an hour! And Mamoru has been looking for you everywhere. Why weren't you in school? Makoto and Ami told me that you didn't attend!" Rei's voice nagged at her.

"Duo, we have a mission. Come back here and we'll brief you in," Hiiro's monotone voice succinctly informed him.

After their answers came in, they turned to look at each other.

"Seems like we can't escape, can we?" Usagi smiled lightly.

"Yeah, seems so..."Duo grinned, trying his best to be happy.

"It was nice meeting you again, Duo..." Usagi stepped up closer to him.

"You too, Usa..." Duo nodded and closed the distance between them.

Before any of them could continue with their conversation, Duo's phone rang again at the same time as Usagi's wristwatch.

"They really want to get us moving," Duo resignedly stated, stepping away from her.

"Bye, Duo..." Usagi waved to the retreating pilot and the two separated once more.

""""""" Two Years Later """""""  
Usagi gazed longingly out at the moon, the only comfort she could find nowadays. The attacks have been getting worse and worse with each passing day. They've even considered attacking out in the open and in broad daylight! Even her fellow scouts were getting banged up. And because of the continuous attacks, none of them managed to heal properly before undertaking another monster.

"There only one good thing about all of this..." Usagi sighed as she placed her head on the top of her hands.

"What is that, Usagi?" Luna wondered, worried eyes observing her mistress who wore a bandage over her head.

"The moon comes out every night, never failing to do so. And. we're all still together…"Usagi uttered with a faint smile on her face.

(And Duo is still out there...somewhere. At least I know, he still remembers me, even to this day...) Usagi added inside her head.

As she reminisced over the long haired pilot, concern washed over her, and before she could stop it, a tear fell down her face, dropping onto her flawless skin. Brushing it away, Serena prayed silently to the stars before she fell back onto the comfort of her own bed.

(Please, take care of him...)

""""""""""""""  
Five monsters faced the scouts that day, not one or two. But five. Five tall, strong, monsters with breaths of fire, ice, lightning, water, and astral powers coming from their mouth and fingertips.

"Be strong," Moon's voice quivered, her own voice betraying her true feelings.

"We can't give up now," Jupiter added as she forced herself into a fighting stance.

At that moment, one of the monsters shot lightning barely an inch away from Venus' heels.

"Where are the outers?"Venus asked aloud.

"Fighting in another area, miles away from here," Moon answered, jumping back before an astral attack could hit her.

All of the senshis fought and defended themselves for several minutes, soon turning into hours.

"If we don't do something, I may have to..." began Moon.

"Don't even think about it!" Mars and Jupiter interrupted as they passed by her.

Moon dropped the subject and continued with defense. Suddenly as she passed by several of the TV sets, faces showed up, causing her to slow down. She shouted out a few phrases of her attack, allowing her to catch her breath for a few seconds more.

"Today, the war out at the colonies has been brought to a sudden neutral agreement. All thanks to the five pilots of the Gundams, who helped in the cause for Earth as well as the Colonies," the news reporter announced.

The faces of the five came on screen; from there, Moon noticed Duo and his companions.

"Duo..." Moon softly uttered, and suddenly newfound strength came over her senses.

(If you didn't give up, I won't either...) Moon asserted and swung around to find the monster pouncing on her.

Hard granite broke her fall, a heavy weight perched over her small body. The stench of the youma's breath made her cringe.

"New flesh..."the youma breathed out as it sniffed her hair.

"Yuck..." Moon turned her head, trying to find some escape from the nasty smell.

(Duo...)Moon recalled his smiling face from the TV set. He was content with his life at that minute, not worrying about having to fight.

Sailor Moon continued to struggle and managed to let some tension loose from her legs and placed them upwards. Kicking up, the monster squealed for a few seconds but the effect only caused more pain as the monster dug its claws into her arms. Letting out a small groan of pain, Sailor Moon kicked harder and tried to pull herself out. This only brought the monster into anger and let out a blast of ice toward her chest – effectively freezing her.

(Is this the end?) Moon wondered, unable to move.

However, as she stood there, conjuring up negative thoughts into her head, she shook the images away. She had to help protect Earth. She's a warrior and warriors shouldn't give up. They fight until the end.

"Till...the...end..."Moon chattered her teeth and the monster's eyes glinted with hunger.

(Great, this one isn't an energy stealing monster. It's a flesh eating one...) Moon groaned inwardly and concentrated the powers within her.

(I wonder where the others are...)Moon's thoughts traveled to her friends.

"Where...Tuxedo Kamen is..." Moon added aloud.

Turning her head around, while still gathering up her energy, Moon saw her friends laying motionlessly, each facing her way. From far away, Moon saw the other monsters gathered around one who wore black, roses scattered on the ground.

"My friends...even though they themselves were in trouble they wanted to save me...even...even...Tuxedo...Kamen…" Moon whispered, a tear falling from her blue eyes.

As the monster leaned towards her, preparing its 'feast', Moon's tear fell to the ground, touching the edge of the icicle that protruded. That lone tear lightly glowed, melting the protruding icicle that quickly spread throughout the whole ice that entrapped her. Suddenly shocked, the monster reeled back as Moon rose up, and touched the middle of her broach. She tore the item off from her uniform, and gazed at the monster.

"Payback..." Moon whispered a promise of an end.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Sailor Moon pointed the now shining Silver Crystal toward the ice monster. A glow of pink surrounding the invader, and destroyed the creature.

Turning around, Sailor Moon faced the other monsters about 100 feet away. Mechanically, Sailor Moon walked halfway to their site, murmuring the needed incantation once again.

Finished, Sailor Moon de-transformed back to her civilian clothing. And exhausted, Usagi fell toward the ground, and closed her eyes as she succumbed back into darkness.

"It's over…"

"""""" 1 Year Later """"""  
A shrouded figure continued to stare at Usagi, not too far away from her person. It had been a few minutes now, and Usagi had not said anything, but slowly she gave into her urge. Gathering up her courage, she confronted the shrouded figure.

"Why do you continue to stare at me?" Usagi asked with clipped tone.

"Sorry, Usa...you just appeared happy, and I didn't think you'd want to see me." a male voice answered as the source revealed itself.

A male stood in front of her, 5' 5" with long brown hair done in a braid, and indigo blue eyes. He appeared to be nineteen years old now compared to her seventeen years.

"Are you from my past?" Usagi innocently asked.

The male blinked back, a hint of regret and hurt crossing over his facial features. He turned to go, but Usagi took note of this and reached out her hand, grabbing his in the process. Warmth overtook her hands at the mere touch, and when he stopped, Usagi dropped it feeling cold again.

"I'm sorry, maybe I should've introduced myself, before saying your name..." he apologized with a strained smile, but his voice was hollow as he switched to a more formal tone.

"I apologize if I hurt you in any way. You must be from my past, and here I am..." Usagi blurted out her apologizes.

"It's been years, surely you'd forget about a guy like me. The name is Duo – Duo Maxwell." Duo introduced himself.

"Mine is...well, you already know…" Usagi put out her hand and he hesitated before shaking it.

"Nice to meet you, Usagi..." Duo felt a bit awkward about this.

Usagi stepped back and sat down on the cool grass and motioned for him to do so.

"You see, I sort of got into a situation about a year ago. I uhh…well got attacked," Usagi began to tell her story.

"Attacked?" Duo questioned, his eyes hardened at the mention of Usagi getting hurt.

"Yeah, the ones who found me told me they were...get this...monsters. They figured that Sailor Moon came and saved me. There were others nearby, but I was the only survivor. I was lucky..." Usagi bowed her head, recalling the information she received from that night.

"Sailor Moon saved you?" Duo asked.

"Yeah, she did...if only she stayed around. I'd have given her my thanks…" Usagi stated.

"I'm sure she knows..." Duo offered a small smile at her.

(Amnesia...she doesn't even know...) Duo sadly noted.

"For some reason, I don't even know you. Yet I know my name, age...even my parents and other friends. I wonder why I can't remember you?" Usagi frowned.

"Hm..."Duo turned his head away and noticed a flower on the ground.

It was a red rose.

Instinctively, Duo plucked it out of the ground and gave it to her.

"Here…"Duo offered, and Usagi smiled in thanks.

"A rose…" Usagi's eyes glazed over as she recalled a scene from long ago.

"""""" Remembrance """"""

Roses scattered.

Her friends' bodies lying around.

"My friends...even though they themselves were in trouble they wanted to save me...even...even...Tuxedo..Kamen."

"""""" End """"""""  
"Usagi, are you okay?" Duo's voice was touched with a hint of concern.

"I remember what happened that day. The rose made me remember. Tuxedo Kamen, the senshi, the monsters..."a tear dripped down her face as Usagi dropped the rose.

The petals fell apart, and drifted away.

Duo hugged Usagi's body close to his and she cried on his chest.

"They died for me. They could've escaped, but..."

"Shh...I'm sorry I couldn't be there..." Duo whispered in her ear, brushing her hair in the process as he tried to console her.

"You couldn't, you just came back from the war...I remember. I saw you on television that day. After so long, I finally got to see you, even if you didn't see me...I was happy that you were happy..." Usagi murmured.

""""" Two Days Later """"""  
"Duo, what's with the duffle bag?" Usagi's voice sounded afraid.

"I'm sorry but..."Duo began.

"I won't stand in your way..."Usagi put her hand up to silence him as she said those words.

"The guys contacted me today."

"Just be safe and be happy." Usagi nodded in understanding.

"You too..."

Duo turned to leave, and Usagi let him. She watched as he disappeared over the horizon, and once he was completely gone. She turned around, shutting the door behind her with an audible – click!

""""""""""""""  
How long has it been since that day I last saw her? How long has it been since I saw the one that I have watched from afar; the one who helped me as I helped her? The one that I considered as my only family…?

But now…

But now she has a family. She has a mother, a father, and a brother. She even has infamous friends.

Duo watched Usagi as she chatted happily with a red head, a grand smile displayed on her face. As Duo continued to watch from the tree branch nearby, a group of girls came running up to the two, waving merrily as they shouted out Usagi's name.

"Hey guys!" Usagi cheerily exclaimed before she was enveloped with a group hug.

"Usagi! It's been so long since we saw each other..." the blond of the group gave her a hug and stepped back to observe her.

"Minako!" Usagi smiled happily, a spark of happiness renewing her soul at the sight of her old friends.

"Oh Usagi, I should get going. I promised Umino I'd meet him at the Arcade," the red head was already walking away as she waved good-bye.

"See ya, Naru!" Usagi waved and turned back to her friends.

"Oh, you guys. It's been too long...I thought you'd never come back..."Usagi hugged Rei and Makoto at once.

"Yeah, it took awhile before we received our memories and noticed where we exactly were..." Ami smiled.

"Where's…?" Usagi's eyes darted all over the place, noticing that they were missing one more member from the group.

Suddenly a red rose appeared in front of her and Usagi's blue eyes softened at the sight of the flower. Whirling around, she threw her arms around the one who she was waiting for.

"Mamo-chan…" Usagi whispered and nuzzled her head on his chest.

Duo felt pain at seeing the display of affection between Usagi and Mamoru.

(You even found your old love ...you're life is complete.) Duo averted his gaze from the group and jumped to another tree without being noticed.

""""""""""""""  
"Duo?" a sweet melodious voice rang out from behind him.

Duo wore a black hat over his brown hair, the trail of his long braid showing from behind. From afar, his appearance resembled that of a girl, but up close it clearly proved the hypothesis wrong.

"What are you doing here, Usagi?" Duo's voice sounded serious and dull, it greatly resembled that of Trowa's or even Hiiro's tone.

Usagi stepped back at the sound of her friend's indifference.

"I...I…just wondered if you were leaving again…" Usagi bowed her head, a tear threatening to spill.

(Why is he so distant all of a sudden? It's been so long since I last saw him, and just a day ago I saw him. He didn't even greet me...) Usagi bit her lip, stopping herself from crying.

"Yes, I am." Duo didn't turn around to face her, he couldn't.

"I don't want you to leave."

"You don't need me."

"Why do you say that?" Usagi stepped closer but the male didn't even notice.

"Yesterday revealed everything. You have all the necessities to show me that you have the life that is required. You have your family, your friends, and your love - everything. You're well taken care of. You don't need me anymore. You even remember your past, right?" Duo spun around at the last question.

The blond teen tipped her head back to stare at Duo's indigo blue eyes, it was shining with coldness. Something that didn't suit him at all from all the years she knew him.

"I do..." Usagi answered back softly, taking the necessary step to be in front of him.

"You don't need me..."Duo stated and then heard his flight call out for the passengers to go to Gate number 23.

"Don't go…"Usagi pleaded as she held onto his sleeve.

"..." Duo didn't say anything as he brushed past her, making her let go of the fabric.

Duo swung the duffle bag he had with him around his shoulder and entered the Gate, not looking back.

(I still need you...) Usagi added as she veered her head away, a tear falling from her eyes.

""""" Flashback """""  
"Ouch..." Usagi sniffed and whimpered over the wound on her knee.

Sister Mary came and bent down, immediately tending to the wound on the little girl's knee.

"Here." Duo crouched near Usagi and handed her a stuffed bunny.

Usagi smiled and kissed Duo's cheek in gratitude, holding it close to her chest as Sister Mary put on the band-aide.

"""""""""""  
Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed.

Usagi squealed in fright, and whimpered while clutching onto the closest object, ending right into Duo's arms.

"I hate the thunder..."

"Heheh…scared, eh? Don't worry, Usa. I'll be right here until the end." Duo swung his arms around the petite girl's arms.

"Thank you, Duo." Usagi nuzzled closely into Duo's arms, falling asleep and soon forgot about the thunder and the lightning – she even forgot about her fears.

"I'll be here until you don't need me..." were the last words that Usagi heard before drifting off into complete slumber.

""""" End Flashback """"""  
It's been another year since I last saw him - Duo Maxwell, Pilot 02 of Deathscythe or should I say Deathscythe Hell?

I miss him, I miss him so much, but I know somewhere deep in my heart that he's happy...wherever he is. And hopefully as happy as I am, right now.

"It's beautiful Mamo-chan...Thank you." Usagi complimented as the two of them sat across from one another out in the balcony. The moon was completely full, the sky was clear, and the stars shined brightly – it was a perfect evening for the couple.

"Not as beautiful as you, Usako." Mamoru lightly smiled, his deep ocean blue eyes gazing at her lovingly.

Usagi bent her head and blushed, before staring back at the night sky.

(Even now, I still think about him...about Duo. But it's wrong, very wrong. If Mamo-chan is the only one for me, then why do I reflect back to Duo?) Usagi wondered as her eyes fell on the elegant moon.

"Usako?" Mamoru snapped Usagi back to reality at the sound of his voice.

Usagi whipped her head to stare at her boyfriend, and noticed he had something clasped in his hands. At that second, Usagi's heart started beating wildly.

"We've been together for many years now, Usako. And...I want you to know that I love you in the past, the present, and even in the future. I always will, until the end of time. So..." Mamoru began.

Just as Mamoru was about to pop the question, a rumble sounded in the distance and a large machine rose from the coverings of the forest just below them.

"It's...it's..." a customer stuttered as he backed away, crashing into a pile of dishes.

"A mobile suit..." Usagi finished for him and stared in awe at the large machine only 280ft. away from them.

"We better get going, Usako..." Mamoru tugged at her wrist and began pulling her along.

"R-Right…" Usagi agreed and began moving her legs, but something caught her eye and she halted.

In the distant horizon two more machines were making their way to the mobile suit.

"Deathscythe and...Altron." Usagi whispered out the identifications of the newcomers.

"Usako, please..." Mamoru grew concerned for the safety of Usagi and himself.

"I'm sorry…" Usagi apologized and quickly ran for the exit.

But just as they neared the exit, a rumble sounded and the mobile suit fell onto the restaurant. Before the ceiling fell on them, Mamoru quickly turned around from the exit and pushed Usagi out, thus letting her escape. Unfortunately, Mamoru didn't make it in time and got crushed as the ceiling gave out and fell.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi cried out as she turned around only to be met with debris.

"Miss!" a worker that survived approached her, and pulled her away just as the mobile suit exploded.

"Mamo-chan..." Usagi averted her gaze and covered her face, letting her tears fall.

(Why...? I was supposed to marry Mamo-chan, but now he died. Not because of a fight, and not because of an enemy of the Negaverse had killed him. No, he died as a boyfriend, he died as a citizen, and he died as a normal human being. He won't be reincarnated. What do I do now? My destiny has been altered…) Usagi went over in her mind as she fell to her knees.

When the fire died down, Usagi slowly edged to the scattered remains, and approached the area where Mamoru was last seen. Pushing away the rocks, Usagi noticed the familiar hand of her love. Usagi quickly pushed aside more of the rocks and plaster, revealing Mamoru's body. His eyes were closed and his complexion pale.

Putting her head to his chest, she failed to hear any sign of breathing or a heartbeat.

"Oh Mamo-chan…" Usagi pulled his body close to her as more tears fell.

As Usagi's hand traveled to his hand, she felt a velvet box clasped tightly into his fist. Opening the ornate box, Usagi gasped, pain gripping a corner of her heart. Inside laid an elegant gold ring with a diamond perched in the center of a rose design.

"You were going to propose tonight, just like others have said..."Usagi commented as she stared back at Mamoru's pale face.

Rising up, Usagi placed a light peck on Mamoru's cheek before departing from the site.

"""""""""""""""  
"I feel...sorrow, I cried, I mourned, and I still remember my love for him. But...at the same time I'm not fully sad nor do I feel as depressed as the time when we were together." Usagi spoke aloud as she swung her legs back and forth on the swing, her long mane of hair traveling behind her.

"Why is that?" Duo's voice questioned as he stepped in front of her.

Slowing down, Usagi paused to stare at her old friend.

"Mamoru loved me, he saved my life numerous times, and he even took care of me whenever there was a storm. But even though he loved me and helped give me back my memories from the past, my feelings aren't the same as before. It changed over the years..." Usagi replied, her head downcast.

"And...?" Duo sat across from her on the center of a see-saw.

"And...The answer is because..." Usagi clutched the necklace around her neck, as she unlatched the pendant that she held on to, revealing the ring that she found two weeks ago.

"It's because of you..." Usagi rose her head up and stared at Duo.

"Why would I be the cause of your feelings?" Duo quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I love you, Duo." Usagi spoke out the words that she finally discerned after so many years.

""""""""""""  
"Hilde! Give me back my hat!" Duo shouted as he chased a woman with purple hair  
around the park.

"Got to catch me first, Duo!" laughed Hilde as she turned around the trunk of a tree, but just as she began to run again, Duo caught her in his arms and took back his hat.

"Got you…" Duo grinned and she pecked his cheek.

As he felt her lips brush against his cheek, Duo's eyes glazed over as a scene replayed inside his mind.

He remembered a blond haired, blue eyed teenager.

"I love you, Duo..." Hilde smiled up at him as she turned around to face him in his arms.

"""""" Flashback """"""  
"I love you, Duo..."Usagi's voice echoed in his ears.

"I love you, too..." Duo replied and a smile spread on her face as she lunged at him.

"We can be together now, Duo...Don't you remember your promise from before? You're my family, the only family I need...to be…happy," Usagi mumbled as she hugged him.

"Happiness...you can be happy without me, Usagi. You've survived all these years without me," Duo said as she stared at the top of her head.

Raising her head, Usagi's eyes were filled with confusion as she gazed up at him.

"Don't you love me, Duo?" Usagi questioned.

"Of course I do, Usagi. I love you with every bit of my heart and even my soul. But..." Duo began.

"But you don't love me that way…"

"No, I do love you as much as...Mamoru loves you. But our love is different, our paths are different. We can love each other even in great distances. I believe that we don't need each other to be together, to love one another. I want to be with you, but...for some reason I can't let myself do that." Duo confessed as he let her go.

Usagi merely nodded, letting him go and separating herself from his life as he hers.

""""" End of Flashback """""  
"...back at you…" Duo smiled down at Hilde as he brushed back the bangs  
that covered her face.

From a distance a blond haired woman watched, her hair fixed in two buns resembling odangoes. Her eyes flickered love and happiness at the scene not too far away from her.

(I'm glad you're happy, Duo. As long as you are happy, I can be happy.) Usagi said inside her mind before turning away from the scene.

Walking away, a dome could be seen rising above all the trees and buildings. A shining white dome made of white marble, and on the top of the dome was a star shaped crystal that was flickering from the sunlight that was cast on it.

"Princess Serenity, are you ready to leave?" a woman wearing a senshi uniform of Uranus asked.

"Yes, I am...Uranus. We can go back to the palace on the moon," Princess Serenity nodded her assent.

Closing the door on the car, Uranus sat in the driver's seat, a smile on her face.

"Oh no, I know that look Uranus. You're going to drive fast again, aren't you?" Neptune groaned in complaint.

"It'll be fun!" Uranus grinned just before she pressed down on the accelerator.

Two groans erupted from the car as it raced down the street.

(Despite of everything that's happened after all these years, I am content with my life. I'm happy, and I hope that you will always be happy, Duo. I haven't found anyone else who could compare to you, and I don't think there I ever will.) Usagi-now-Princess Serenity thought as she gazed out of the window of the zooming car.

(Just by having your presence in my life, Duo, you have managed to completely change my life. My destiny, that I have believed was written in stone, has been broken. Myself, included, has been altered. My heart has been strengthened; my attitude on the battlefield has become more confident. And because of this, I can survive...without the aide of Tuxedo Kamen. You've shown me the way.) Serenity added.

And as the car flew down the street, a slight smile appeared on her lips as she caught sight of a familiar park, the park where her memories of the braided boy began.

The End.  
"""""""""""""""  
Thus ends Remembrance. I fixed it up a bit; I hope that you like this slightly cleaner version. I was looking through old reviews and saw how many want a sequel, a happier one. Nothing has come to mind, but I'll think about it.


End file.
